Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160223175247
Olá a todos! Agora, iremos continuar com os artigos traduzidos da série Problem-Solving Card Text. Se você não leu o artigo anterior, clique aqui. 'Condições, Ativações e Efeitos' Sente-se aí e se prepare! Eu estou a ponto de explicar a parte mais importante do PSCT. No que diz respeito às regras, as informações mais importantes em um card são os seus Tempos, Alvos e Condições. Estas também são as coisas que causam a maioria das perguntas. Por exemplo: *Tempo - Se fizermos uma Corrente, devo fazer as coisas quando eu ativar o meu card ou quando o card resolver? *Alvo - Será que este card escolhe alguma coisa? Se tiver mais de 1 alvo, o que acontece se um alvo desaparecer? *Condições - E se alguma coisa muda entre o momento em que eu jogo o card e o momento em que ele termina e vai para o Cemitério? O PSCT corrige todos esses problemas, completamente e para sempre. O truque era como fazê-lo, mas ainda tem os cards que se lê da mesma maneira, se você não estiver interessado nesse tipo de detalhes. Os cards que batem em qualquer uma dessas áreas-chave terão seus textos reescritos para responder a todas as suas perguntas. Veja como ele funciona... Texto de Monstro Eu vou explicar isso usando cores, uma vez que nossos cérebros entendem melhor as coisas com cores. Durante este artigo: *Tudo o que explica CONDIÇÕES para ativar um card, ou limites de QUANDO ou QUANTAS VEZES você pode ativar um card, será escrito em verde e chamado de 'texto verde'. O texto verde limita quando você pode fazer as coisas. *Tudo o que acontece QUANDO VOCÊ ATIVA um card será escrito em vermelho e chamado de 'texto vermelho'. Isso inclui coisas como custos e alvos. *Tudo o que acontece quando você resolve um card será escrito em azul e chamado de 'texto azul'. Isto é o que ocorre quando o efeito do card realmente acontece. Lembre-se que seus cards reais ainda serão impressos em preto! As cores são apenas rodas de treino para nos ajudar a explicar. Em seus cards, em vez de usar cores, a pontuação vai deixar você dizer que tipo de texto é: Condições (texto verde) agora são sempre seguidos por dois pontos (:). Texto de ativação (vermelho) é separado dos efeitos do card (azul) por um ponto e vírgula (;). A estrutura básica é CONDIÇÕES : ATIVAÇÃO ; RESOLUÇÃO. Vamos pegar o novo Sangan como um exemplo simples: Quando este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: adicione 1 monstro com 1500 ou menos de ATK do seu Deck à sua mão. Tudo em verde (antes dos dois pontos) descreve QUANDO e sob que condições o efeito acontece. Tudo em azul (após os dois pontos) descreve o que acontece quando o efeito resolve. Se há um ponto e vírgula, então tudo após as condições é dividido entre o que acontece quando você ativa o card (texto vermelho, antes do ponto e vírgula) e o que acontece quando o card resolve (texto azul, após o ponto e vírgula): Quando este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 2 monstros de Nível 2 no seu Cemitério; Invoque-os por Invocação-Especial, mas seus efeitos são negados. Quando você ativa um card ou efeito: #Certifique-se de que a parte verde (antes dos dois pontos) está sendo seguida. #Faça a parte em vermelho (antes do ponto e vírgula) se houver alguma coisa. #Depois disso, outros cards e efeitos podem ser ativados em resposta, formando uma corrente. Se houver uma corrente, você não faz os efeitos dos seus cards (azul, após od dois pontos / ponto e vírgula) até a corrente resolver, em ordem de trás para frente, como na imagem: thumb|left|381px Vamos dar um exemplo de uma corrente de 3 cards. Duelista #1 Invoca Trident Warrior e escolhe ativar o seu efeito. Isso inicia uma corrente: Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de Nível 3 da sua mão. Duelista #2 ativa Raigeki Break em corrente, escolhendo um monstro do Duelista #1: Descarte 1 card para escolher 1 card no campo; destrua-o. Mas o card que o Duelista #2 escolheu foi um monstro Gêmeos, então Duelista #1 responde com Gemini Spark: Ofereça como Tributo 1 monstro Gêmeos de Nível 4 com a face para cima que você controla para escolher 1 card no campo; destrua-o e compre 1 card. Usando os dois pontos e ponto e vírgula, você pode construir a corrente desta forma: #Trident Warrior do Duelista #1: (não tem texto vermelho, mas ele ainda continua na estrutura da corrente, mesmo que nada aconteça até o momento) #Raigeki Break do Duelista #2: Descarte 1 card para escolher 1 card no campo; (neste momento, o Duelista #2 descarta 1 card, e escolhe um monstro do Duelista #1) #Gemini Spark do Duelista #1: Ofereça como Tributo 1 monstro Gêmeos de Nível 4 com a face para cima que você controla para escolher 1 card no campo; (neste momento, o Duelista #1 oferece seu monstro como Tributo e escolhe um dos cards do Duelista #2) #Gemini Spark do Duelista #1 resolve: destrua-o e compre 1 card. (Duelista #1 faz essas coisas) #Raigeki Break do Duelista #2 resolve: destrua-o. (o monstro não está mais no campo, então nada acontece) #Trident Warrior do Duelista #1 resolve: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de Nível 3 da sua mão. (Duelista #1 faz isso) Vermelho vai para o topo, Azul no fundo. Em outras palavras: tudo antes do ponto e vírgula acontecem primeiro (tudo empilhado junto em ordem), em seguida, tudo após o ponto e vírgula (novamente, tudo empilhado em ordem). GRANDE DICA: Se há um dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula no texto, significa sempre um efeito que inicia uma corrente. Se não houver nenhum dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula, o efeito NÃO inicia uma corrente e não pode ser respondido em corrente. Sangan inicia uma corrente. Você saberá isso porque ele usa um dois pontos: Quando este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: adicione 1 monstro com 1500 ou menos de ATK do seu Deck à sua mão. Cyber Dragon NÃO inicia uma corrente. Você saberá isso porque ele não usa um dois pontos: Se seu oponente controlar um monstro e você não controlar nenhum monstro, você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão). Texto de Magia e Armadilha Magias e Armadilhas sempre iniciam uma corrente em algum momento, porque a ativação de Magia/Armadilha inicia uma corrente por si só. Algumas Magias e Armadilhas não vão ter um dois pontos ou um ponto e vírgula. Mas eles ainda iniciam uma corrente quando você ativa a Magia ou Armadilha. (Invocar um monstro não inica uma corrente, é por isso que eles são diferentes) Creature Swap, por exemplo, não tem dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. Na verdade, seu texto é exatamente o mesmo que antes, porque tudo em Creature Swap acontece quando o efeito resolve. Cada duelista escolhe 1 monstro que ele controla e troca o controle desse monstro com o outro. Esses monstros não podem mudar suas posições de batalha pelo restante do turno. Muitos cards de Armadilha têm condições, então eles terão um dois pontos no texto. No entanto, isso não torna eles diferentes de jogar de qualquer outra Magia/Armadilha sem dois pontos. O novo Seven Tools of the Bandit é algo como isto, por exemplo: Quando um Card de Armadilha for ativado: pague 1000 Pontos de Vida; negue a ativação e destrua-o. O dois pontos está lá para mostrar que este card tem condições específicas para ativá-lo. O ponto e vírgula está lá para separar o que você faz quando ativar este card, vs. o que você faz quando o card resolve. Espero que tenham gostado deste artigo. Comentem se tiverem qualquer dúvida, e se possível, ajuem a divulgar esta postagem. Artigo em inglês: Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 3: Conditions, Activations, and Effects. Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 17h52min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)